Plasmonics concerns itself with metal optics at the nanoscale. The ability of nanostructures to confine light in sub-wavelength dimensions and also exhibit large field enhancements makes it an important platform to understand and take advantage of light-matter interaction at these mesoscopic dimensions. The dipole antenna is one of the simplest plasmonic structures exhibiting large field enhancements in the gap.
The present disclosure provides methods capable of preparing such devices.